Tomorrow
by Darks00
Summary: Julius is on his deathbed. He only asks Delilah of one last favor.


Tomorrow

By Darks

(a/n: hey everyone, Darks here! This is going to be a song fan-fic. The songs called "With You" by Linkin Park. I hope you like it.)

I woke up in a dream today  
To the cold of the static and put my cold feet on the floor  
Forgot all about yesterday  
Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore

It was supposed to be an easy mission. To take down Wednesday Kurtsfield. Easy. Delilah and Julius were on a building, about five stories high. Wednesday soon had Delilah cornered right at the edge of the building.

A little taste of hypocrisy  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react

Wednesday was about to kick Delilah off the building. Julius quickly screamed, running towards Delilah. He threw her to safety, as Wednesday kicked Julius off the building. All that was heard was Julius' and Delilahs screams. Wednesday escaped, as Julius was rushed to the hospital.

Even though you're so close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back

Delilah was at Julius' side at the hospital. All that was heard was Julius' oxygen mask and his heart monitor. Julius was still alive...barely holding on. He kept on going in and out of consciousness. When he was awake, he was screaming in pain. Delilah couldn't take it, seeing Julius in pain because of her.

"It's all my fault," Delilah told Julius.

-

It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you

"it's not your fault," Julius said, very slowly, trying not to show his pain and tears.

"You wouldn't be laying in that bed if it wasn't for me!" I cried out.

"You can do me one favor to make it up to me," Julius said slowly again.

You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes

"What's that?" Delilah asked Julius.

"Please...pull the plug," Julius begged.

Delilah gasped. "NO!"

"Delilah, please," Julius begged again. "I'm suffering."

I hit you and you hit me back  
We fall to the floor the rest of the day stands still  
Fine line between this and that  
When things go wrong I pretend the past isn't real

Delilah was now in tears.

"Julius, you're going to make it," Delilah told him. "You have to."

"I've been here for weeks, Delilah." Said Julius. "We all know I'm going to die. Please don't let me suffer."

I'm trapped in this memory  
And I'm left in the wake of the mistake slow to react  
So even though you're close to me  
You're still so distant  
And I can't bring you back

"I can't kill you!" Delilah cried out in tears. "Expecally when it's my fault."

"Delilah, if you don't, I'll kill myself," warned Julius. "I'll find a way. I may be weak, but I'll find a way."

"Don't say that!" cried out Delilah.

It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you

"Julius, please..." Delilah begged. "Don't do this."

"I don't want to see tomorrow." Julius said. "When I see tomorrow, all I see is suffering. All I see is black and white with no hope. All I see is death. Please."

You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes

"but I want to see tomorrow," Delilah said, "but not if you're not going to be there."

"Delilah, there's something I have to tell you. I thuoght there'd be tomorrow, but there's not. I love you. I'm going to die for you, and I'm going to be happy for it." Julius said. "Now please, it's my time."

"Julius, I love you too, but it's not your time. We can still be together." Delilah said.

No, no matter how far we've come  
I can't wait to see tomorrow  
No, no matter how far we've come I  
I can't wait to see tomorrow

With you

-

"It's too late, Delilah." moaned Julius. "I'm sorry. It's my time. Please, or I'm going to have to kill myself. It will be only worse."

"Julius, you can't really want this."

"I do." said Julius.

Delilah had tears in her eyes. "I can't stand you suffering!" she cried.

She gave Julius a hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

She then went to the plug. She hesiated.

"Good bye, Julius." she said, crying. "Thank-you. I love you."

"I love you, too, Delilah. We will see each other again later." Julius said.

And with that, Delilah pulled the plug. Julius moaned, as he closed his eyes. Julius' heart monitor beeped, showing the Julius was no longer in this world.

-

You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes  
With you  
You, now I see, keeping everything inside  
with you  
You, Now I see, Even when I close my eyes

Delilah ran to Julius' bed, in tears. Julius was no longer with her. He will not see tomorrow. She will never see him again. All she had was memories...haunting memories that she will never see again.

It was sad that Delilah went into deep depression after Julius' death. No more smiles. She even thought of taking her own life. But, she remembered Julius died for her. She was not going to waste Julius' sacrifice. She didn't kill herself, to thank Julius.

Hopefully, she won't have to see tomorrow. But the sooner tomorrow comes, the sooner to her death. She can't wait to see Julius again.

It's true the way I feel  
Was promised by your face  
The sound of your voice  
Painted on my memories  
Even if you're not with me  
I'm with you

THE END

xxDarkness' Kidxx 


End file.
